No Need For Heroes
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: It seems like the male playable characters in the Fatal Frame series always get the short end of the stick.  Mafuyu thought he was the unluckiest guy in the world after the events of the first game.  Then Kei showed up...


**No Need For Heroes: The Unfortunate Tale of Mafuyu Hinasaki (with commentary by Kei Amakura)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to the Fatal Frame series.

I sighed. There were many times in my afterlife that I had regretted choosing to stay behind and keep Kirie's spirit company in death as she spent what was supposed to be an eternity keeping the door to Hell closed. The first had probably been as I watched my beloved sister leaving me to die, with tears in her eyes. Since our mother's death, I was all she had. Now, she would be all alone. The second had been when I had finally lost my life as the cavern under the Himuro Mansion collapsed. Turns out that getting crushed to death hurts. Who knew, right? The third time was when Kirie's lover from before her own death had returned, just moments after I became a ghost, and vowed never to leave her side, which meant I had outlived-ha ha-my usefulness.

But I had never regretted my death more than the moment I learned my good friend Kei had died and would be joining me in my eternity wandering the earth. Don't get me wrong, I cried when I heard…Just not for the reasons most people would expect. You see, he was my friend, but not so much as he was that annoying guy who made being crushed to death by falling rocks sound like little more than sweet relief.

"Enough with the sighing already, Mafy-the game's about to start."

And now Kei was sitting on the floor of one of the mansion's dilapidated rooms, where he had somehow managed to get and set up a flat-screen television and a Playstation 2. He had insisted these weekly gaming nights would help us stave off boredom. As if it wasn't bad enough I had to sit through an entire video game with him, he had chosen 'Fatal Frame', stating it was because he'd heard it starred my sister.

"Just hurry up and press start so we can get this over with." I said, just barely managing to refrain from sighing again.

Kei snickered. "You know, you sound just like my ex-girlfriend when you say that. She-"

"Kei, I swear to god-"

"Alright, alright!" Kei quickly silenced-yeah, like that was going to last long-and pressed the Start button.

The opening cinematic began to play, and suddenly, there I was-approaching the Himuro Mansion. The beginning of the end.

"Oh, man…" Kei whistled. Two seconds of quiet-a new record for him. "Is that your sister, Mafy? Dude, she is hot!"

I glare at him, even though I know he can't see me where I'm lounging on the couch behind him. "That's me, you moron."

Kei glances back at me in disbelief before returning his gaze to the screen. "No way, man. I don't care if this is Japan, no man is that feminine. Besides, she looks nothing like you."

"She-He looks exactly like me!" I shout, exasperated. "We're even dressed the same!"

Kei looks back at me again. "Oh, I guess it is you, then. Sorry, man. Still, you're hot though. You think maybe one of these nights-" Kei doesn't continue, as he is too busy ducking the vase I threw at his head. Chuckling, Kei turns back to the television and starts controlling 'me'. "Man, I love violent chicks…"

I don't respond, as I can feel a migraine coming on. Who knew ghosts could get those?

Kei actually manages to play through most of my short scenario without commentary, only to speak up once the opening movie is shown again, this time with Miku in my place.

"Dude, how come you're wearing a skirt?"

"That's not me, Kei-that's my younger sister, Miku!" What I wouldn't give for another vase right now…

"Oh." He watches the rest of the movie in silence, then starts to move my sister around the screen. "Hey, is there some code I can input to play as you in this skirt?"

"No." I say firmly, rubbing my temples.

Kei plays up until the part where Miku discovers the camera I had dropped. She touches it, and a scene featuring me running from Kirie through the hall while ghostly hands grab at me plays.

"That's the girl you died for, right?"

"Yes." I reply, knowing I will promptly regret doing so. My fears prove to be correct, as Kei reaches over and pinches my backside while I've got my eyes closed, trying to will him away. I shriek and jump away, causing him to burst out laughing. "What are you doing, Kei?"

"Come on, Mafy, I saw that scene just now." He winks at me. "You like'em handsy."

I can feel my eye twitching. "Kei, how would you like to die all over again?"

He grins. "Yeah, hurt me, baby."

"Kei!"

"I'm kidding! Just kidding!" he insists, picking the controller up again. "Don't go calling an exorcist on me."

Kei continues through the game, getting wrapped up enough in it that he barely notices I'm still in the room. Thank God for small miracles. Of course, the minute I start counting my blessings, Kei starts talking to me again.

"Hey, Mafy, what exactly is your role in this game again? I mean, you're barely even in here. It's kinda sad…"

"I'm one of the main characters. The whole reason Miku is even in the mansion is because she's looking for me."

"Hmm…" Uh-oh. Kei's thinking. That can't be good. "You know, that doesn't really make you a main character. I mean, these nameless ghosts get more screen-time than you. You're more like a plot device responsible for nothing more than getting your poor little sister pulled into a dangerous situation she's ill-equipped to handle." Well, look who's been reading the dictionary. Kei shrugged. "You're like a Japanese Chris Redfield, man."

I glare at him for what must be the millionth time tonight. "I'm nothing at all like him."

"You're right." Kei shrugged again and turned back to the screen. "After all, Chris Redfield survived."

I didn't respond, but only because I was too busily mentally killing Kei.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kei finally completed the game. He put down the controller and stretched. "Man, that was a great game. Don't you think so, Mafy?"

"Yes. It was fantastic." I say, dryly.

"That was a pretty lame death, though. A real man should go out in a big explosion or a swordfight or something. That chick with the ropes got a better death scene than you. I bet you and her had some fun with all those ropes later though, right?"

Groaning, I let my head fall back onto the couch. Time to start fighting back. "This coming from a man who was turned to soot in his dreams? If I'm the Japanese Chris Redfield, you're the Japanese Sirius Black."

Kei put his hands up defensively. "Hey, don't take it out on me because you got such a lousy part. Everybody knows Tecmo hates guys. That's why we all die in our games and never have a leading role. I'm pretty bummed I couldn't play as you longer. I mean, it's so much more fun to watch your ass than your sister's…"

"KEI!" I finally snap, jumping up and throwing the couch at him.

Grinning like a madman, Kei dodged the furniture and successfully made it to the doorway. He peeked at me from the door before running off down the hall. "I'll see you later, Mafy. Remember, tomorrow, Nightmare difficulty!"

I swear, if I wasn't already dead, I'd kill myself.


End file.
